


Tristesse et Malheur ?

by Garance



Series: Fantasticshot [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Colin Farell is life, Credence is more badass than you think, M/M, Past Torture, Percival Needs a Hug, Wounds, implied crying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Cela faisait un mois qu'il fuyait, il avait eu confiance en monsieur Graves parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'il pourrait être heureux, mais ça ne lui avait apporté qu'encore plus de malheur.





	Tristesse et Malheur ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Grindelgraves pour aujourd'hui, mais ça viendra.

Tristesse et Malheur ?

 

Cela faisait un mois qu'il fuyait, il avait eu confiance en monsieur Graves parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'il pourrait être heureux, mais ça ne lui avait apporté qu'encore plus de malheur.

 

Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à l'homme qui lui avait menti, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse et du malheur ? Cet homme lui avait tout pris, mais il se tenait quand même devant lui, l'air neutre.

 

''Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? M'utiliser une nouvelle fois et m'attaquer ?'' cria Credence, des veines ressortant de sa peau

''Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, je te le promets.'' dit Percival sobrement

''Comment je pourrais vous croire ? Vous avez essayé de me tuer, vous et les autres magiciens.''

''Ce n'était pas moi, un criminel important du monde de la magie, Grindelwald, m'a... Retenu prisonnier dans ma propre maison, pris mon apparence pour manipuler le MACUSA, et se servir de toi...'' Percival serra les poings alors que les souvenirs de sa captivité remontaient dans son esprit

''Je... Désolé, pour vous... Je ne savais pas...'' murmura Credence en baissant la tête

''C'est de l'histoire ancienne, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.''

''Non, non, je vous ai accusé à tort... Je vous ai sûrement traité sans le vouloir...'' Credence s'excusa, alors que la main de Percival se posait sur son épaule

''Ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai connu pire ces dernières semaines...''

 

Credence observa la main sur son épaule. Elle était étrangement serrée et le poignet de monsieur Graves était couvert de marques bleues et noires. Il déglutit en voyant les cernes profondément encrées sous les yeux du directeur.

 

Après quelques secondes sans rien se dire, Percival s'écroula sur Credence, ce dernier le rattrapa avec difficulté, avant de le serrer au niveau de la taille pour ne pas qu'il glisse. Il sentit quelque chose mouiller le creux de son cou, avant de regarder l'homme dans ses bras, qui tremblait et pleurait.

 

''Vous allez bien ?'' s'écria Credence

''Je t'ai fait tellement de mal... Je suis tellement désolé...''

''Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute... Ne vous escusez pas...''

''Si j'avais été plus fort... J'aurais pu protéger tout le monde...''

''Non, non... Écoutez-moi, ce n'est pas de votre faute, ça ne sera jamais de votre faute...''

 

Credence perdit une main dans les cheveux de Graves, avant de les caresser doucement... Ça lui faisait de la peine, il ne voulait pas que cet homme s'en fasse pour lui alors qu'il ne lui avait véritablement n'en fait et avait été torturé pendant plusieurs semaines.

 

Sans qu'il ne le sache réellement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'autre paire et s'en suivit un long et doux baiser. Ils avaient tous les deux été trop seuls pour continuer comme ça.

 

Fin


End file.
